


A Skimpy Dress

by ahunmaster



Series: Experiment AU [25]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, F!Red Alert, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Kissing, Lesbians, Science Experiments, Sex Toys, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Strika has some thoughts about the dress Red Alert wore to the party tonight.





	

 

Strika should have been at her job making sure security was keeping the party safe.  After all, a high-class party for the scientists and directors and other important people of the facility that studied hybrids was also a good target for an attack or theft.

 

But instead, she was down here with her, pulling her up into a tight hug that wrapped her legs around the bigger woman's waist.  Heat pooling into her lowers, Red Alert could only return the crushing kiss as Strika pushed her against a wall in a corridor off from where the main party was held.

 

"Stri-!" Another kiss cut her off.  Primus, there were people who could look in and see this!

 

"...Are you trying to make me jealous?"

 

"W-Wha-?"

 

"Oh Red," Strika leaned in to press their foreheads together, "What were you thinking wearing a dress like this one?"

 

Red Alert blushed as she felt the other's hand roam up her red, silky dress.  Long and wavy, tight around her stomach, its length wrapped around her chest to pull back and accentuate her bust even more.  Primus, she didn't know what she had been thinking buying it, but it had done half the job she had wanted.

 

She was well aware of how much her lover loved her boobs.  And how much she loved beautiful things on her.

 

"I g-guess you like it?"

 

"Oh~ I love it.  And I can't wait to get you out of it tonight before I stuff your sweet, little pussy full of toys."

 

The shiver that went down her back made Red Alert almost slip out of Strika's hold.  Almost.

 

"Sadly, I didn't bring any of our little friends with me tonight.  I would have you carrying one around all night... just to keep you happy since I have to work all night."

 

"...H-How unlucky I-I am..." Red Alert had wondered what that would be like, having one of Strika's toys inside her all day.  Would she put a dildo up her vagina or attach a vibrator to her clit all day?  She knew the other had many of them and had bought more just for her.

 

"Maybe next time." Strika gave a little chuckle before she gave one last deep kiss.  Sadly, it didn't last long as the other had to get back to work.  Red Alert almost whined as she was gently placed down on her feet again.

 

It was a short reprieve from the dull proceedings of the party (as were most involving those old and boring directors), but Red Alert felt better as she leaned into Strika as they marched back into the throngs of the party.

 

She would just have to hold out until tonight when she got back home.

 

END


End file.
